


Adventures Across Hypertime and Space

by FoxOnPie



Series: DC Dekuverse [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Planetary - Warren Ellis, Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alt-Power, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOnPie/pseuds/FoxOnPie
Summary: A series of stories based around the universe of "Neither a Bird nor a Plane, it's Deku!" Most are non-canon, but some just might matter in the grand scheme of things.





	1. A Birthday and a Promise by reppuzan (non-canon)

It was a Sunday. The first day of the week and the last day of the weekend. There was barely a cloud in the sky over Musutafu, and everything was just...

"AAAAAAAHHH! I OVERSLEPT!"

Izuku flung himself out of bed and threw on his workout clothes, nearly punching a hole in his sweatpants in his haste to run for his bedroom door, which he almost tore off its hinges. Pushing his arms through the sleeves of his tracksuit, he turned to his mom in the kitchen to offer his goodbyes.

"GOODMORNINGMOMILOVEYOUBUTIMLATETOAMEETINGANDIGOTTAGOSO-"

"Izuku, Izuku! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying when you're talking that fast!" Inko said with her usual worried expression. "What's gotten into you this morning? You haven't even brushed your teeth!"

Izuku took a deep breath, managing to slow down enough to articulate each word properly. "I-I-I overslept! I was supposed to meet with A- a friend to go over my training to get into U.A. and I can't keep him waiting and-"

"Training? Today? But it's your birthday, honey!"

"M-My birthday?" Now that he thought it about it, it was July 15th. The day he came to Earth. The day baby Kal-El became Izuku Midoriya. "So... so much has happened lately that I hadn't even thought about it..."

"I don't blame you," she cupped a hand on his cheek. "You've gotten attacked by some really scary Villains, found out where you came from, and even recaptured your dream. That's enough to make anyone's head spin."

She pointed him to the dining room table with the rice spoon. "Why don't you go and sit down while I get your breakfast ready?"

"Mom, I'd love to, but-"

"It's  _your_  day. You can afford to miss training just this once."

"But-" she flashed him a look that said she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Okay... I'll... I'll text him to let him know that I won't be there today."

_Sorry, All Might!  
_  
"Your friend will understand. After all, this only happens once a year!" Inko said with a smile as she laid a bowl of rice on the table. "I know your father and I have said this before, but... the day we found you was the most important day of our lives."

Her expression dimmed, "And... I know you haven't really enjoyed your birthday since... you know..."

"Mom... It wasn't your fault," Izuku felt his fingers scrunching up the fabric of his pants. "I just... I was sacred. Scared of what I am. Scared of what I did to Kacchan. I thought if you had a normal son then..."

"I don't want to hear another word of it," she began laying down other things. "I just want my son to have the best birthday ever! So eat up! You don't want your food to get cold!"

"O-Oh, right! Thank you for the food!" he hadn't realized how much she'd made until after he'd picked up his chopsticks. Grilled salmon, sausages, croquettes, natto with the raw egg mixed in, yogurt, and fruit.

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I made you everything. If we have leftovers then we can save them for tomorrow. So don't worry about a thing, okay?"

Izuku's gaze lingered on his mother for a few more seconds before he finally began to dig in. "Thanks, Mom!"

She took her usual seat across the table from him. "I hope the salmon is good. I went down to the fish market early this morning to get the first catch of the day."

He choked on some of his rice. "That early? You really didn't have to go so far!"

"I'm your mother, Izuku. This is the least I can do for you on your birthday. Is there anywhere you'd like to go, today?"

"You're... really serious about this." Inko just smiled back at him. "But if there was a place I wanted to go..."

"You're on vacation, so we have the entire day to ourselves. How about Might Tower?"

"Might Tower... maybe..." he'd visited Might Tower plenty of times. While the place would never completely lose its appeal, it just wasn't as cool anymore now that he could speak to the man himself. "How about the Tokyo National Museum?"

Inko blinked in surprise. "The TNM? You've never wanted to go there before."

"W-Well, a new exhibit dedicated to Endeavor was just opened there. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Oh, alright. I just thought All Might was your favorite Hero, and all."

"He still is, but it's good to admire other Heroes too! There's so much you can learn from them!"

"Well, if it's what my baby boy wants to do, then that's what we're going to do!"

"I remember this!" Izuku ran up to one of the glass display cases. "This is the Heat Gun! The opposite of Captain Cold's Cold Gun, it is able to release concentrated doses of absolute heat that can melt pretty much anything! I mean, that might be an exaggeration, since that kind of energy probably would have destroyed the universe a long time ago, it's still cool! Er, hot!"

He originally wanted to visit the TNM to see the exhibit the Ultra-Humanite was so insistent on destroying, but he was having a lot more fun here than he ever would have expected. Maybe it was just because he was a huge nerd of Heroes in general, but who knew that they'd have such an extensive collection here? Endeavor wasn't his favorite Hero, but he was still someone with an amazing track record for success and someone to look up to, just not as much as All Might.

"But would they really keep the real thing here? Seems kind of dangerous." A quick use of his X-ray vision quickly proved that it was just a really well-made replica. Izuku breathed a sigh of a relief. Who would want a repeat of the S.T.A.R. Labs incident anyways?

He was pulled out his thoughts when his eyes locked onto a meticulously designed hologram depicting events from several years ago. "Oh, I know this one, too! This is the time Endeavor took down the Ultra-Humanite's robots when they were terrorizing Pop Step's concert! I guess he really doesn't like pop music, huh?"

"Are you enjoying yourself, Izuku?" he turned to see his mom walking up to him.

"Yeah, there's just so much to look at here!"

"That's good. I'm afraid I don't understand a lot of the stuff here. It's kind of scary, to be honest."

"Is there anything you want to look at, Mom?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't. It's your birthday, not mine."

"It's fine! Let's go find something you want to see!"

"Well, that Greco-Buddhist exhibit is supposed to be wonderful..."

"Greco-Buddhist?" Izuku instantly thought back to that fateful day on Mt. Fuji. "I thought that was getting taken down for the Endeavor exhibit."

"Apparently All Might himself came here to ask the curators to keep both exhibits," Inko cupped her right cheek with her hand. "I haven't a clue why, though. He doesn't seem like the artsy type."

"All Might came...," Izuku couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Well, if All Might thinks it's good enough to stay, why don't we go see it?"

"Oh, alright... Let's go, son."

The exhibit was littered with artifacts he'd never seen before. Statues of Buddhas and characters he didn't recognize. Gateways similar to the  _torii_  he was used to were erected against fresco paintings while carvings of gods, angels, monsters, and other fantastic beings were littered throughout the place. They even had pillars that once held up buildings.

While he could appreciate its historical and cultural value, none of the art particularly resonated with Izuku. It just wasn't as interesting to him as the Hero-related stuff he was used to looking at. That wasn't to say it wasn't beautiful, but he couldn't help but feel a little bored.

"Hercules..." Inko muttered as she gazed at one of the carvings by the back corner. A small smile crept up along her face before she began to stifle a soft giggle.

"Mom? What's so funny?" Izuku asked as he walked over to her. The carving showed a demigod, apparently named Heracles, Hercules, or Alcides, holding up what looked like a globe. Nothing about it seemed particularly humorous.

"Oh, no. It's not the carving itself. One of the names of this character is Hercules. I watched an old movie with the same name with your father when we were still just dating."

"Um... what was it about?"

"It was about a child born to the king and queen of the gods. But they were forced to leave him alone in the pouring rain on Earth because of the tricks of the evil god of the underworld."

"That sounds kind of dark."

"Actually, it was a comedy," that took Izuku aback, but Inko continued. "But that child still had his incredible god-like strength and was raised by a pair of humans who found him on the mountain after wanting a child their entire lives. He wasn't liked by his neighbors for being different and he was a little clumsy at first, but he had a heart of gold and wanted nothing but to help others. After finding out where he really came from, he embraced his identity and worked hard to become a great hero loved by everyone."

"That's..."

Inko smiled and brought her arms around him, "That boy is just like you, Izuku. And just like that boy, I know that you're going to be an amazing Hero."

Izuku felt himself beam as he returned the hug. "Thanks, Mom. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

They left the museum a half-hour later. After stopping by a diner for a late lunch, the Midoriyas decided head over to Harajuku Street to do some shopping. Izuku's wardrobe, Inko complained, consisted almost entirely of joke shirts, shorts, and cargo pants.

"Mom... I told you, it's fine."

"I know, dear. But does it hurt to look? You haven't exactly bought many shirts recently, have you?"

"No... but it's such a trendy part of Tokyo. It's embarrassing... Maybe you can just get stuff for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Izuku. But don't you want to make a good first impression when you make your new friends in high school?"

"Mom..."

Before they could continue their conversation further, they both heard a familiar laugh penetrate the air.

"AHAHAHA! Young Midoriya...  _ **IS HERE!**_ "

The pair shielded their faces as the Number One Hero landed in front of them with a resounding crash and an enormous gust of wind. He was wearing the same white shirt and black trousers he wore when you first met.

"Oh my gosh!" Inko gaped, "I-I-It's-"

"A-All Might!" Izuku exclaimed. "W-What are you doing, here?"

"Midoriya, my boy. It's nice to see you again! And I'm guessing this is your lovely mother!"

"I-Izuku... A-All Might knows you by name?"

"Yeah. He saved me from the Sludge Villain and the U- that Villain that showed up when I went camping near Mt. Fuji!"

"I did indeed! But that's not why I'm here!" All Might continued, reaching into his back pocket. "You have a marvelous boy, Mrs. Midoriya, and a little birdie told me that today is his special day!"

He produced a neatly wrapped present complete with a taped on ribbon addressed to the younger Midoriya. "Happy Birthday, Izuku Midoriya!"

"A present, for me?" Izuku wasted no time in taking it from All Might's hands (offering a few more pavement-scraping bows of gratitude) before tearing the wrapping paper open with his super strength. "No way... this is..."

"A limited-edition Golden Age action figure of yours truly! With complete posability and all of the accessories included!"

"T-These aren't even supposed to be out until next month! You can't even pre-order them yet!"

All Might's smile seemed to grow a little wider, "That is correct! I pulled a few strings and got the first one off the line just for you!"

Izuku bowed so low that his forehead left a crater in the sidewalk. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"AHAHA! While I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that there's justice-ing to be done and evil-doers to thwart! So with that, I'll take my leave! Have a wonderful day, you two!"

With that, All Might took off into the sky with a mighty push of his muscled legs, leaving everyone present awestruck as the Symbol of Peace made his exit.

It took several seconds for Inko to remember to breathe. "T-That was All Might... The World's Greatest Hero... he's... he's..."

"Even cooler in person, I know!" Izuku replied with a toothy grin. But that grin faded as onlookers began to swarm them with cameras at the ready. "Uh... I think we should go!"

But they were too late, the paparazzi that had been following All Might had already surrounded them, leaving them with no real chance of escape. Unless...

"Mom, I can get us out of here! Hang out to me and don't let go!"

"Izuku, what are you talking about?"

"Just trust me!" Inko did as she was told, clinging to her son like a life raft in the middle of a tossing ocean. Not a moment later did Izuku push off the ground with his own powerful legs, carrying them far above the rooftops as he flew in the direction opposite of All Might's path. Try as they might, the onlookers below couldn't keep up with the teenage Kryptonian, watching helplessly until he was completely out of sight.

After that trying event, the Midoriyas agreed to lay low by heading home. No use in making the news more than they already had.

"T-That was terrifying... I-I don't know how you do it, Izuku... This flying... thing..." Inko said as she began ascending the last flight of stairs to their apartment.

"I'm so sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to scare you like that! I-I just couldn't think of another way out of that..."

"No, no, you did your best. I just hope that you won't get in trouble with the Heroes..."

Izuku twisted the doorknob and ushered his mom inside. "I guess... but it's not like we were trying to break the law or anything! S-So I'm sure we'll be fine!"

"I hope so..." she replied as she entered.

"Hey, you two!" said a voice from the kitchen. "How's the birthday boy doing?"

"Dad?" Izuku asked as he turned the corner, "Dad!"

The teenage Kryptonian immediately wrapped his arms around Hisashi and lifted him into the air, "It's so good to see you!"

"Izuku... ribs..."

"Ah, oh, right. Sorry..." Izuku gently placed his much more fragile father back on the ground.

"Phew... getting stronger every day, huh?"

The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah..."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Hisashi." Inko said as she got on her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

"Uh oh, what did I miss?"

"Izuku got a birthday present from All Might."

"That doesn't sound bad at all!"

"But we were swarmed by paparazzi as All Might left," Izuku muttered, "I had to fly us out of there to get away."

Hisashi grimaced, "Okay,  _that_  sounds bad. They didn't get your name or anything, did they?"

"All Might  _may_  have shouted our last name while introducing himself to Mom."

"Oh boy... I was not expecting this tonight," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll see if I can pull up some of my contacts tomorrow. But for now..."

He unveiled several bowls of freshly made katsudon that were still piping hot. "I'd say we celebrate the most important day of the year!"

Dinner went by breezily, with the Midoriyas making small chat about the weather, Izuku's training and studies, and anything  _other_  than the fiasco that happened that afternoon (sure enough, a someone managed to capture a blur of them leaving the scene on the evening news).

"And then my co-worker comes along and tells the worst physics joke ever. Why can't you trust an atom?" asked Hisashi. "Because they make up everything! It's terrible, right?"

"I dunno Dad, it sounds like a joke you would make."

"Izuku, you wound me! I thought I raised you better than this!"

"But you're only here twice a month, tops!"

Hisashi continued to feign displeasure until all three of them laughed. "Well, then, it looks like we're all done. So how about we have cake!"

"That sounds lovely, dear."

The joy in the room evaporated. "Inko, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I wanted Izuku's day to be perfect and now..."

"Mom, it  _was_  perfect. Sure, we could have gone without the whole paparazzi thing, but it'll all work out!"

"It's not just that. I... I'm just scared for you," Inko continued. "I know you'll be an amazing Hero, but after hearing how two Villains tried to kill you..."

Tears began to well-up in her eyes, "I'm supposed to be proud and support you now that you've decided to chase your dreams, but... you're still my baby boy. I can't... I don't want you to end up like one of those museum pieces, Izuku!"

"Mom... I..."

"Sometimes, I do wonder what your life would be like if... you didn't have your powers. If you just watched Heroes from afar. Would you be safe? Would you be happy? I just..." she tried to wipe her eyes with a napkin, "I sound so selfish right now and I shouldn't be saying this on your birthday... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Inko," Hisashi began rubbing her shoulders comfortingly, "what you're feeling is totally normal. But you have to remember that Izuku is growing up and has to make his own decisions. We all know the risks and being a Hero  _is_  dangerous, but we also know that he's ready to take those risks."

"I know, Hisashi... I know..." Inko turned back to her son and took him by the hand, "Izuku, please... promise me that you'll always come home safe."

"Of course, Mom," He fought back tears of his own as he placed his other hand on top of hers, "I promise."

After everyone had finally settled down, Hisashi went back into the kitchen to a retrieve a frosted ice cream cake with fifteen candles on it. "Well, this ended up being a lot more dramatic than anyone expected it too. But it's finally time for the birthday boy to make his wish!"

Izuku watched the candles light up as Hisashi blew his firebreathing Quirk across them. Even if he's seen it a dozen times before, Izuku couldn't help but marvel at the way his dad is able to do this without setting any of the walls on fire.

Both of Izuku's parents moved to either side of him, both to watch him and stay out of the way of any flying cake.

"Now, Izuku, make sure you blow out the candles and  _not_  the cake like you did on your-"

"Dad, I was  _ten_. I learned my lesson already..."

"I'm joshing you! Blow out the candles already!"

Izuku grinned, taking a moment to think about everything he was thankful for. His parents. His birth parents. Meeting All Might. There were definitely some bumps in the road, but he knew he might just be the luckiest kid alive. Finally, he puckered his lips and prepared to extinguish all fifteen flickering flames at once.

"Happy Birthday, Izuku."


	2. The Adventures of Space Cabby by The Infamous Man (non-canon)

He drummed his fingers on the dashboard of his car. The meter was running, but he didn't really care much about that. While he enjoyed the exciting life he lived, traveling the stars and getting into new and exciting adventures through mere coincidence and luck (Good or bad is debatable), he also enjoyed the quite moments. The twinkling of the distant stars and the occasional asteroid slowly chugging along the infinite road he traveled along, sometimes shimmering with pieces of gold or other rare metals. Sometimes another ship would pass by and the occupants would wave, and he would wave back with a friendly grin. Sometimes they would give him the finger (or tentacle, or otherworldly appendage that defied comprehension) like that Czarnian. He would still smile, but in his mind where he could road rage to his heart's content he would shout the entire dictionary's worth of curse words he picked up throughout the galaxies he had traveled.

God, he hated the Czarnian.

He had a name, but the only one he felt safe to give out that also defined his job is Space Cabbie.

While the hum of the light-speed engine was a good tune on its own, he had on an old Terran tune that became a hit a few years back when the radio waves reached the intergalactic community. something by a group called Sexx 2 Men. "There's four of us and one of you, but you don't have to choose~! Baby we're the Ninja Turtles, you're the secret ooze~!"

Then, his cab lurched and Cabbie looked to his right. He saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and brownish skin wearing a black spacesuit with red edges.

Said beautiful woman was glaring at him and shouted on her suit's speakers, "Open the fucking car!"

A feat only done because his cab shielded a portion of space around it, providing fresh air to all passangers along with sound and an appropriate amount of light. Some people just liked to stick their hands out of the windows, and heads if they were descended from canines or something.

This was one of his newest passengers, Jakita Wagner.

Cabbie unlocked the car and the woman slipped into the passanger's seat. When she moved her body in between the seats to open the right back door, Cabbie had to look to the left so he wouldn't stare at her ass. "S-So, did you guys do your business?"

Jakita gave him a look that promised untold amounts of pain in the near future. "Unfortunately for you, our little business trip needed to be extended.

"Huh?" But before Cabbie could continue with his question, a suited male body was shoved inside with great force that caused the entire car to shake.

"Ow!" The figure removed his helmet, revealing a long brown-haired young man with facial hair glaring at his companion who was just getting in. The other male was wearing a completely white space suit, and as he took off his helmet he revealed a fairly aged face with snow-white hair and steel blue eyes. "That hurt old man!"

"And they say there's no good news." The man then looked to Jakita and Cabbie. "Start this damn thing."

"Snow... We're missing a passanger." Jakita pointed out, and Elijah Snow grit his teeth.

"He'll catch up. But we need to go or...!"

Then,  _something_  thumped on Cabbie's hoot.

Space Cabbie had seen a lot of aliens. He had driven for a god or two. A quarter of the beings he drove for would break the minds of lesser beings.

But this thing had to be one of the scariest Cabbie saw.

It was big, around eight or nine feet. It's skin was black and cracked like stone, yet smooth and flesh-like. It had lumps over its body, akin to tumors, yet none of them burst. It's eyes were orange and full of hate with irisis of green triangles, and they fully showed due to the eyelids drooping slightly. The lower jaw of this thing was slackened, transforming it half into a snarl of hate and half a grin of sadistic glee. It's tongue lolled out, and it was colored an orange grey.

"Jacob Greene." The man known as the Drummer, and that was the only name he gave Cabbie, groaned out. "Well, so much for the Symbol of Peace handling things. You'd think that all that muscle would be good for something."

"Shut up Drums." Elijah growled out.

" _ **Bastards...**_ " The thing spoke, its voice like gravel and echoing as if someone was shouting from a cavern. "You  ** _fucking bastards... You thought you could just throw me like trash...!?"_**  It raised its right fist fist, and its face became even more of a grin.

"Jakita...!" Elijah shouted, and the woman began shifting in her seat ready to use the passanger's seat as a springboard.

"Wait, wait! I just paid this thing off!" Cabbie screamed out.

" ** _It's evisceration time!"_**  Jacob Greene swung down his fist...

But just before Jakita could intercept him, another body hit the top of the cab, and Jacob's fist was caught in a familiar red, white, and blue spacesuit.

Cabbie's GPS then showed video feed from the top, and Cabbie could not help but grin as he saw a bright smile that showed behind the helmet.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Snow, Mrs Wagner!" All-Might shouted in his booming voice. "But fear not! For I AM HERE!"

"Ugh." Elijah began picking at his right ear with his pinkie, his helmet and suit coming off to reveal a completely white three-piece suit. "I swear that if he keeps shouting like that all the time I'll go deaf."

"Faulty hearing aid?" Drummer's wiseass comment was given a slap upside the back of the head as a response.

"Jacob Greene!" All-Might shouted, and this man... this monster... turned his attention to him. "If you surrender now and be willing to assist the law in every way to bring in your comrades, then we will treat you well and work relentlessly to reverse your condition! Or we can make this ugly! Your choice!"

Jacob Greene's eyes burned even redder in hatred. " ** _Shove that offer... up yer ass! Reverse it... Reverse it!? I got this power to go on an adventure! An adventure none of you shits were allowed to come on!"_**  Jacob Greene then raised his left fist.  ** _"_** ** _I shoulda ripped the head off of that glowing baby when it first appeared! Should have ripped out your guts and then stuffed them down the mouth of that woman!"_**

The fists then began flying, and Cabbie hit the mute button on the dashboard lest he and his passengers become deaf from the sound of the blows breaking the sound barrier. "So what's the story on this guy, by the way?" Cabbie asked casually as he looked towards Elijah. "Nobody really said what was the deal with heading over to see the corpse of the Galaxy-Eater. Were you trying to lure him there? Is he a bad guy?"

Elijah Snow's dark scowl answered that question. "This thing that used to be a human being is a the personal hitman of a group that sought to keep everything wonderful and strange about Earth for themselves, and sold us out to a hostile universe to get those powers."

"...Man, Earth certainly has become strange." Cabbie said casually, but he already knew that. He was from the future after all, stranded in the past for now until he can get enough money for the parts needed to get back home.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Elijah then looked towards Jakita. "Think you can give our muscle-bound volunteer some support?"

"Not unless you want me to fly into the black."

Cabbie then grinned. "Say, your suits have have magnets on the feet right? Super strong so you won't go flying right?"

"Yeah, why?" Elijah asked, and Drummer's eyes widened in joy.

He produced two drum sticks and began tapping on the cab. There was a spark of light, and he said, "They're on."

"Alright!" Cabbie then grinned as he gripped the wheel. "Buckle your seatbelts everyone!"

With that, Cabbie pushed down hard on the propulsion system and the car flew. All-Might shouted as he fought to stand up. Even with the cab's miniature forcefield protecting them all from the elements of space and travel, light-speed tended to pack a punch. Jacob Greene fell forward and dug his black thick fingers into the hood. "CRAAAAP!" Now he had to pay for a replacement! That didn't come cheap! But Cabbie kept his eyes on the star roads, because hitting oneself on a planet at light speed tended to make things nasty.

But they reached their destination soon enough.

" _You have arrived at 'The Devil's Anus'."_ His GPS intoned, and Cabbie could swear he heard mirth in it.

His cheeks reddened as he looked at his passengers. "I-It's just something stupid I labeled when I was bored!"

But there was a reason, because the "Devil's Anus' was perhaps the biggest black hole one had ever seen. It just hung there, only sucking up whatever dared to come close. Some say that it was around since the beginning of time while others said it was before that.

Either way, once you got caught it was impossible to get out.

"All-Might! Now!" Cabbie shouted, but he saw on the GPS that the hero was still reeling from the trip. But whatever mutated Jacob Greene was making him recover faster. He was beginning to claw up on the hood, his tongue lolling out in a way that made Cabbie sick...

But something then burst out from underneath Jacob's fingers and doused his face. Cabbie recognized it. "The Anti-Freeze!"

"Not for long." Elijah then shifted his suit jacket, and in an instant the liquid on Jacob's face turned into ice. "Choke on -100 degrees you shit."

Cabbie didn't bother waiting for instruction and hit the button on his right side in front of the GPS. It was nice, red, and big. And it also happened to pop the hood, sending Jacob Greene flying up.

" Thank you Mr. Snow! Cabbie!" All-Might shouted, steadying himself. He reeled back his left fist and clenched it, his muscles bulging. "As for you Mr. Greene, you chose your bed of nails!" He then threw out his fist straight forward. "Now lie in it! MANHATTAN SMASH!"

It touched Jacob Greene's face, and he flew forward. Cabbie had to hold on as his cab shook like hell, but he managed to watch in amazement as Jacob Greene flew out of the cab's field and head straight into the black hole in a matter of seconds. His mouth frozen in a snarling mask of hate.

And like that, it was over.

"Holy crow!" Cabbie shouted as the spaceroof of his cab opened and Cabbie climbed out (Though not before hitting the autopilot) and stood in front of the Symbol of Peace as he took off his helmet. "That had to be the coolest thing ever! It's still amazing that you're even here! I never thought I would ever see you out of Earth!" Cabbie then grinned and almost let out a girlish squeal, but held back. "I don't even mind that my cab got a bit banged up!"

"Speak for yourself." The cab replied in a dry yet amused tone.

"Sorry about that Cabbie! I do believe we made a mess of things." All-Might did look apologetic, and Cabbie grinned. Now was his chance.

"Well... I can cut you guys some slack on the traveling expenses, though I would need compensation on repairs."

"And done. It's all wired, plus a tip." Drummer stated, his face giving an amused grin.

"The Planetary Organization really does have deep pockets..." All-Might muttered to himself.

'...But, only if you can take a selfie with me!" Cabbie reached into his pocket and in the press of a button transformed his pen into an old-style camera that would transfer all photos into his personal scrapbook.

All-Might grinned. "It would be my pleasure!" Cabbie maneuvered himself in front of all Might, holding out his camera at the perfect angle to capture both him and All-Might with his right arm. And in his left he threw up a peace sign while All-Might flexed his muscles and grinned.

"Say PLUS ULTRA!" Cabbie shouted/

"PLUS ULTRA!"

And in a flash, it was over.

"Ugh." Jakita rolled her eyes as Cabbie climbed down into the driver's seat while Elijah opened the right side in order for All-Might to squeeze in, squishing him and Drummer in their seats. "I never understood the fascination with photographin yourself."

"Cabbie prides himself in his vast collection of over a thousand selfies with various heroes and villains of the intergalactic community." His GPS mentioned, and Cabbie groaned while placing his head on the wheel.

"Ugh..." He really didn't need her telling them that. Still though, getting that selfie with All-Might was like a dream come true! He had been yearning for that photo for years, and now he got it! It almost made up for the damage to his cab!

"Say, can we head to Earth real quick? Like, in an hour?" All-Might asked, and Cabbie saw his smile was strained.

" _Oh right... it's that period of time."_  Cabbie thought to himself. "Sure! One express trip, coming u-!"

"WAIT!" Elijah shouted, pointing forward. "Look!"

Cabbie had to squint his eyes to see what he was talking about.

They were at an angle where they could actually see into the black hole, something that should be an impossibility, and saw something. A large wall, golden in color. Along it were rows of giant beings, each one restrained and their faces snarling in rage or solemn in resignation.

His GPS zoomed in, and Cabbie saw the new addition of a now golden Jacob Greene stuck on it, unmoving and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Heh. I suppose we haven't seen it all. Planetary has nothing like this on its files." Elijah said in an amused grin.

"Amazing..." All-Might breathed out. "But won't the Four...?"

"Dowling and Suskind have their own projects to worry about, staying hidden in a world lousy with heroes and bursting with too many wonders for them to bottle. And Leather is a bit busy hidden deep underground where he'll rot for the things he did during the Dark Ages." Elijah said, but his fascinated grin did not falter. "For now, let's just enjoy another one of the hidden treasures of the universe shall we?"

"This really is a strange universe, isn't it Aya?" Cabbie sighed out, slumping on his chair and looking at this thing that the records of the future did not record.

His GPS flashed green, and a symbol of the Green Lantern corps flashed only to him.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it wonderful, Cabbie?"


	3. Jingle My Bells, Baby

[Twas the night before Christmas,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1plL2nd2DiM) and all through Earth 2014.00, there was peace and quiet, even from the mightiest Hero. All across the world, everyone—girl or boy—was settling down to prepare for holiday joy. Yes, we know not everyone celebrates this day, but this is a Christmas special, so phooey on them, I say (Let it be clear that this is a joke and, in no way, means that we have anything against people of alternative religions who celebrate different holidays)!  
  
With the focus back on Christmas, let's talk about a man, a man who always has but a single grand plan. The grand plan of this man is but a simple one: he wants to make sure that everyone's Christmas is fun. He wants to make sure we all stay jolly, make sure we're free to have gags of lolly. Who is this man who deserves our applause? Why, you should know better; it's Santa Claus!  
  
Yes, Santa Claus, yes, ol' Saint Nick; he's getting ready for Christmas, he's getting ready, real quick. He's made his list, he's checked it twice, so now it's time to reward those who are nice. The citizens of the world have spent a year under Santa's watchful eyes, and now it's time for them to get their prize.

* * *

Santa thinks everyone is equally great, so we won't show his visits in order; don't hate. For now, let's start in the country of Japan, and let's start with the home of a Kryptonian. Izuku Midoriya is his name, and Hero obsession is his game. No one in his town loves Heroes more than him; it's one of the few things that's kept his life from growing grim. When Santa pulled up to his home on his sleigh, he had the perfect gift in mind, I say. He phased through the wall, walked to the tree, and out from his sack, pulled out a copy of _Justice Society Insider #3_.  
  
Next is detailed stop number two: a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. She's smart, she's rich, she's got a big chest, and among Midoriya's friends, she's one of the best. Her wealthy mothers work a lot every year, but this is the one day they always take off for holiday cheer. Her favorite Hero comes from the family Shazam—formerly Marvel—so Santa gifts her a rabbit; bless its arrival!  
  
Santa's journey then takes him westward where he spies a girl who keeps moving forward. It's Ochaco Uraraka, but she's not asleep; she's out in the yard of her grandparents' keep. Away from her parents' scorn and judgement, she spends all night on a training regiment. With powers owned for barely a year, she makes everything float until the whole yard is clear. She's been doing it for hours on end, all in the hope that she can transcend the powerless girl that she once was, a girl only good at catching guffaws. Very soon, Uraraka will pass out, having no more strength to be running about. She'll dream of churches, of paintings, of flying through the sky and giving great whirls, of Amazons, of teacups, and possibly hanging out with cute girls. When she wakes up, she won't want to do a thing, at least not until she sees the Wonder Woman decoder ring.  
  
We now leave Japan for a bit—what a pity!—to make a stop in good ol' Central City. In Danville county, a gaggle of Speedsters—legitimate or not—party all night, except for one tot. One Tenya Iida spent the whole day with his head in the books, so he had no time to play. He went to bed just as the party got into swing, barely able to enjoy a thing. Good thing Christmas morning would make up for that when he saw his present: a new Jay Garrick hat.  
  
Back to Japan, in downtown Tokyo, Santa winds up at an elaborate dojo. Itsuka Kendou, a perky young fighter, dozes off in the weight room after a rigorous all-nighter. She wants to go to bed, wants to rest her head, wants to get up early to ride on her sled; before her friend shows up, something she likes to do is pretend it's a motorbike. When that's done, she'll run back inside and head off to breakfast with a triumphant slide. With family and friends, she'll eat until she's full, then head to the tree where she'll pull a wonderful present: a motorcycle guide signed by Richard Dragon; it's her new source of pride.  
  
An hour away in scenic Chiba, two goofballs dream of Heroic futures and cookies and cream. Mina Ashido snoozed with a dainty purr, while Eijirou Kirishima slept a manly slumber. She'd get combat boots, he'd get a new dumbell, and both items would match; it'd look quite swell.  
  
Santa doesn't just visit the ones who live in cities and live as humans. He goes to other worlds, other dimensions, even the ones with only fleas, but right now he's visiting a place called the Parliament of Trees. In a remote corner of Brazil, the spirits of all plants gather to fulfill the will of what connects them, a force called "The Green", but Santa knows that that doesn't mean that these guys are immune to some Christmas cheer. Need proof? Check out Ghost Hiding in the Rushes, having a root beer! Yes, please do not misunderstand the fact that even the Parliament of Trees likes to have fun in their grassland, their swampland their meadowland—  
  
Why, look, there's Alec Holland! Better known as Swamp Thing, no one is better at protecting The Green than this go-getter. Right now, though, he's taking a break to enjoy some tea and Christmas cake. The Constantines are busy, so this reverie is being shared with his new friend, Kinoko Komori. She's a goofy lass and quite the talented witch, able to summon mushroom warriors with nary a hitch. She'll drink tea with Swamp Thing well into the night, allowing Santa to gift her a bottled-up ghost light.  
  
Not that far from Midoriya's abode lives one who's always stuck in angry mode. It's Katsuki Bakugou, and he should feel lucky, for he came very close to being too naughty. A few playtimes with Dexter helped him just squeeze by, but he still has to try and be a nicer guy. Nevertheless, Santa is here to give him a punching bag with Midoriya's face stitched into it; how very grim.  
  
Not everyone awake is trying to be awed by Christmas cheer, but instead by God. At the local church, Fumikage Tokoyami seeks no forgiveness of sin; just a method of controlling the monster within. Unbeknownst to him, just a few seats away, Ibara Shiozaki is also in the midst of a pray. This is hardly her first time in church this season, but she always saves Christmas Eve for praying for a particular reason. A reason similar to why Tokoyami was there, though nothing inside her gave her a scare. No scare there, for each and every prayer that came out of her mouth would bear words that care for a being quite fair. Santa would reward them the best that could: for Tokoyami, Lightning's Ultima Weapon, but made of wood; for Shiozaki, a new jewelry box made of rosewood.  
  
Back in the states, in the famous city of Gotham, Snyder Street is home to the world's wildest Christmas jam. With poise, perfection, and a great deal of glamour, you won't find a better party than the one at stately Wayne Manor. There's the Cobbs, the Todds, the Drakes, the house of St. Cloud, the Foxes, the Hadys, the Halls, and the Needhams, who are always quite loud. Then there's the Youngs, the matriarch an old friend, and also the Marquezes, coming up from just around the riverbend. These families and more came from all around to celebrate the holiday with tremendous sound. Santa can hardly believe Bruce Wayne would give this a whirl, but that's the power of his wife, a real wonder of a girl.  
  
Speaking of girls, here at the party is one young girl named Pony Tsunotori. She should be studying to get into U.A., but she had to come home just for one day to celebrate Christmas with her best friends to the end. She's having fun, but there's no doubt that she'd be having more fun if Stephanie and Cassandra would stop making out. She wanted to use her horns to send a powerful blow to each and every bundle of mistletoe, but fortunately for everyone, her friends figured out how rude they were being, so they put their love on hold thereabout. Thanks to that, Pony could party with her oldest friends, her greatest speciality. And after they finish up and go to sleep, Pony would find a decorative stuffed sheep

* * *

Yes, Santa visits lots of people, and most are fun, but not all of them, especially one. Back to Japan Santa must go, and into a house in downtown Kamino. Though he called it a house, it was really a den of evil, the owner having an existence one could consider primeval. Nevertheless, with the swiftness of a bee, Santa climbed down the man's chimney. Even though his house looked truly nice, the reeked with the stench of vice. It was like this every year, so there was nothing for Santa to fear. Not even as he heard haggard breathing and saw the masked face of a man with rage seething. An evil man who was equal to none.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Santa," said All for One.  
  
"Quite immature of you," Santa said, "to not already be in your bed. Only little kids stay up all night trying to catch me on a Christmas so white. I know what you want, but try as you might, you won't get it, not without a fight."  
  
"We'll just see about that, fat man!" Then came the attack of the bogeyman. He fired a blast of air from his palm, but Santa kept himself perfectly calm. With hardly a try, he dodged the attack and put himself in front of his enemy's back. All for One's body completely morphed around to face Santa, but he was hit with the sound of a jingling bell so merry and strong that sent flying into a wall, headlong.  
  
"Do not think that you have won," said the deafening baritone of All for One. "This year, the outcome will not be the same, for I shall be the one to win this game!"  
  
All for One shot himself out of the wall, turned to Santa and fired a ball made of dark energy, but Santa didn't care, for out of his sack, he pulled a stuffed teddy bear. It had a tiny little top hat and looked so cute, especially when its kick gave the energy ball the boot. The teddy bear attacked with a flurry of claws, but after a few hits, All for One caught its paws and used his power to set it ablaze, followed by launching the burning carcass across the airways. Santa blocked it with a shield of chocolate, eating the melting weapon like a runny omelet. When that was done, Santa ran toward All for One with a candy cane sword. All for One's bones came out of his arms like a spear, yet he still didn't strike Santa with fear. The two clashed with weapons of power, neither one willing to cower before the one in front of their face, even as they kept upping the pace of each and every move and kept getting more and more into a groove.  
  
"You must be getting tired; you ought to go to bed," said Santa Claus as he struck All for One in the head.  
  
"Not on your life, Old Saint Nick. It's time to end this; time to end this quick!" All for One's helmet opened up at the mouth, and this was where things went a little south. He stuck out his tongue, and with the swiftness of a jet, the tongue morphed into a gigantic net. Santa was too close, too caught up in his barrage to find the right opportunity to dodge. The net tied him up, it tied him up good, and All for One laughed like he was in the jolliest mood.  
  
"I did it! I did it! I finally won! I am the victor, and out game is done. You lost Kris Kringle, you better not throw a fit. Just give me what I want most: water from a Lazarus Pit."  
  
"Yes, that _would_ be what would bring you the most joy, but you won't get it because—once again— you've been a bad boy."  
  
All for One jutted his bone spear at Santa, wanting to carve out his heart, but unfortunately for him, Santa was too fast and smart. Before he could be pierced, he was long gone, and all of All for One's brawn was wasted on the only thing he would get with such a twisted soul: a steaming pile of lumpy coal.  
  
"Curse you, Santa!" All for One cried. "Curse you to hell!" At that time, Santa was in Kahndaq, but he still heard his yell. Maybe next year the guy would finally do good, but Santa knew that he never would. Either way, there were still plenty of good girls and boys to whom Santa needed to gift with Christmas joy.


	4. The House of Myth by Dramatic_Spoon

_In_ Elseworlds _, super-heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places - some that have existed, and others that can't, couldn't or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow._

* * *

The trees groaned and strained under the wind as the sliver of the moon and barely-present sun cast shadows across the town and the castle at the center of it all. One room sat, illuminated by candle light.

The room was vast. Shadows danced around the dreary stone floor, dusty bookshelves, and mounted ornate weaponry, but none of the shadows bothered the lone occupant as he poured over the tome on his desk. Dressed in all black, he sat ignoring everything else before him: the stone cold plate of roasted meat and root vegetables, the half scrawled pages of notes, a half filled bottle.

But what stuck out most of all was the occupant himself.  
The sharp eyes of the raven's head continued across the words of the tome, his beaked mouth silently repeating words as he saw them.

There was a knock at the door.

He frowned, concentration broken, and looked up.

"If it is important, enter."

A chill came over the room as the candles dimmed. The wind whipped around the room, filling his ears with the murmurs and howls.

He groaned.

"Will you just enter the room as a normal person? I do not have time for such displays."

He craned over his desk. He felt it looming, waiting, expecting….

The door creaked open, and gave him a clear view of his messenger:

Shadows. Blurred at the edges, parts seemed to come in and out of focus as he looked at it. The only parts of it that remained in perfect focus was the long black duster draped around it, and wide brimmed hat shading it's not quite there face. After a moment, the shadows solidified, revealing a man with pitch black skin. His eyes glowed white, still shaded by the brim of his hat.

"Kuroiro. What is it?"

"You told me to come and get you when she woke up," the shadowman responded, "She's still in the infirmary."

"Thank you."

Kuroiro nodded, and turned to leave. With a sigh, the raven-headed man placed a mark within the tome and stood. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his own cape and fastened it. As he reached the doorway, he snapped his fingers. Immediately all of the candles in the room were extinguished, leaving trails of smoke.

He started down the hall. The door hinge slowly creaked, and closed with a soft thud. The candles lining the walls casted a dim light over the stone hallways. After several moments, he paused.

"Yanagi."

A moment passed.

"Yanagi, I know you are there."

He glared behind him. After a moment, something skulked out of the wall: A pale, translucent woman with pale, silvery blue hair, dressed in white robes and blue tattoos going down her arms and legs. She smiled.

"Fumi."

"Have you been keeping an eye on our guest?" he ignored her greeting and continued down the hall.

"She's been murmuring in her sleep about something, but I couldn't get all of it. It might be in whatever they speak on her island."

"Mm. And news from her direction?"

"Nothing much. The usual, people going missing, demons, spirits…." Yanagi shrugged, "I've been keeping a lookout for anything unusual, but I haven't really heard anything."

"Mm."

The two came to a stop at a large wooden door. Tokoyami gentile tapped on the door and awaited for a response. The sound of millions of tiny legs on the hard stone floor approached the door. After a moment, it opened with a loud groan and the scrape of metal on metal. An elderly woman with a pointed black hat and all black dress stood on the back of a large, hunched insectoid beast. She looked up, her eyes hidden by smokey glasses.

"Lady Shuzenji," Tokoyami and Yanagi both politely nodded at her.

"I suppose you're here to speak to her. Don't dawdle and don't stress her. She's much better than when she came in, but she's starved. I'll be back, I need to talk to the cooks."

"We understand."

Tokoyami stepped to the side and allowed the woman and her mount to pass. The two entered the room and passed beaker and vials filled with questionable, colorful liquids and a caldron that oozed smoke and gave off a sickly green light.

"Honestly, I don't understand how you people can even tolerate some of these cures she gives you. What was it, eye of toad, throat of bat?"

"I do not question what she uses and why, only that it works."

"Pfft," Yanagi rolled her eyes, "You won't catch me dead with one of those."

"We will not find you alive to start with."

Tokoyami opened a door and stepped into the room: a young woman with long, loose black hair sat there, clad in a thin cotton robe. The skin that peaked out from her robe was covered in tattoos of arcane scripture and other unknown markings. She looked up at the two and struggled to her feet.

"No," Tokoyami held up a hand, "Stay in bed, there is no point to further stressing yourself, Lady Yaoyorozu,"

The woman settled back into bed and groaned.

"What is the matter? What happened that left you in such a dreadful state?"

"Water."

Yanagi floated over to a pitcher and glass and peeked into it.

"I think it's water."

A pair of thin, shimmering hands appeared and lifted both pitcher and glass. The pitcher tipped, filling the glass half way with a clear liquid. The glass floated over to Yaoyorozu, who eagerly snatched it out of the air and drank. She held it out and Yanagi obliged her with a refill.

"I was called out to protect a small town to the north," Yaoyorozu stated after a third cup, "It was supposed to just be a normal protection deal, there were reports of Werewolves in the area."

"Hrm. We had an agreement with Shishida and his pack. It must have been one of the renegades who didn't agree."

"I don't know, I never saw them. We were attacked by Grundymen."

"...that's unusual," Yanagi replied, "they usually don't bother people."

"I think this one is lead by a malevolent one. It was a sizeable horde, and they duplicated."

"...Excuse me?"

"I noticed during the fight that several had duplicated themselves after wounds were inflicted, not enough to immediately kill them. Decapitation seemed to do the trick, though," Yaoyorozu gripped her cup, "They overwhelmed the defenses, and I was the only one to get out alive."

"..." Tokoyami closed his eyes, "How much time do you think we have?"

"..." Yaoyorozu pursed her lips, "How long has it been since I arrived?"

"You were lucky," Yanagi spoke up, "one of my spies found you and we were able to transport you here quicker than normal."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three Days."

"We only have three days to prepare."

"...Yanagi. You, Kuroiro and Yaoyorozu prepare the defenses. I need to gather the League."

"I could send my spies," Yanagi replied.

"No...I need to do this personally. Yaoyorozu, do you think you will be ready in time?"

"I will."

"Then I need to prepare."

* * *

Tokoyami made his way down the hall, his pack strapped to his back. He turned down another hall.

"Oi, Tokoyami."

He paused for a moment and turned to look behind him. A green haired man in dark robes with a dark green cloak, appeared. Red boots thumped on the stones as he walked up to Tokoyami. A massive golden furred beast with two long tufts of hair sticking out of its forehead stood behind him with its mouth was open in a large, broad smile.

"Midoriya. I did not expect you to be back so soon."

"Yeah, well, Princess Amethyst's little problem cleared itself out. Prince Tetsutetsu of the Metal Kingdoms and the heir of the Flame kingdom had a bit of a spat, but we took care o' it, right Big Guy?"

Midoriya patted the belly of the Monster behind him. It only nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, there is no time to rest. There is a horde of Grundymen approaching."

"Pfft, Grundymen?" Midoriya laughed, "Ain't nothing to worry about."

"They can duplicate themselves and have already destroyed one town."

Midoriya sighed, "Whelp, I guess we don't have a choice. Oi, Spot, you oughta get some rest, we're gonna need all our energy for this."

"No one from Gemworld came back with you, did they?"

"Sadly, no. They're still dealin' with the recovery from the Lady Eclipso incident," Midoriya shook his head, "who've we got so far?"

"Yaoyorozu, Yanagi, Kuroiro, myself and you two,"

"Ain't gonna talk with Shishida or the Dwellers? They owe us from the last time."

"Shishida is dealing with some rogue tribes. I'll send a message to the Dwellers, but last I heard she was pregnant."

Midoriya wrinkles his nose, "That's gotta be the ugliest baby around. Well, you oughta be on your way, we'll go talk to Yanagi."

With a nod, Tokoyami nodded and turned around. Spot whimpered.

"Oh none of that, Spot. Business is business."

Tokoyami left the castle grounds and continued through the town until he reached the Western Gate. The guards there nodded.

"No horse?"

"Where I am going to end up, it will only be a hassle," Tokoyami shook his head.

* * *

"Be at peace, my child and let the Quintesson guide you."

The woman pressed the five pointed star against child's forehead and muttered a prayer.

"Now then," the woman smiled, "You best be off."

"Thank you Sister."

The child picked up his belongings and rang off. The woman sighed, her hair and body hidden by her all encompassing dress and headwear.

"Sister," another woman dressed in similar clothing approached, "There is a man here to see you."

"Oh? I was not expecting anyone. Did he say his name?"

"No, but he said it was urgent."

"Very well, please tell Sister Montoya to take over for me."

The woman walked down the hallway and made her way to a room. She opened the door and looked in.

Tokoyami sat in the chair in front of her desk, waiting. As he noticed her, he quickly stood and bowed.

"Sister Shiozaki."

"Tokoyami! Wonderful to see you again! Blessings upon you...but since you came with no warning, I assume the purpose of your trip is business?"

"The Grundymen approach."

"Ah."

Shiozaki made her way behind her desk and moved papers and books off of something behind her desk.

"Do we have time?"

"They arrive in about two and a half day's time."

"And who is already there?"

"Kuroiro, Yanagi and Midoriya and his Monster."

"I see."

Shiozaki pulled off her hood, revealing her long, thorny green hair. She opened a chest and pulled something out of it; a Golden ankh on a chain.

"There is one other thing."

Shiozaki paused, chain around her head.

"Yes?"

"Yaoyorozu is there as well. I know you have...problems with he-"

"That heathen woman and her religion?" Shiozaki places the chain around her neck and shook her head, "There are more important things at hand, I will do my best to deal with it."

"Thank you. I also regret to inform you that I must gather the rest of the League, so I cannot accompany you back."

"There's nothing to fear."

Shiozaki turned around, a straight sword, scabbard and belt in hand. She smiled slightly as the blade slid out, revealing a golden blade.

"I have my faith to protect me."

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

The grey haired man grumbled as he led Tokoyami into the marsh.

"I was told you were the last person to see him, Shelley."

"That don't mean I want to be the one to take you to him!" He grumbled as the muck slide into his boot.

"You will be paid well for the task."

"A fine comfort that will be if I'm dead."

"Be silent, do you hear that?"

The two paused in the muck, listening. Something groaned in the distance, and Shelley turned even paler.

"We need to get ou-"

Something massive came crashing out of the bushes and looked before them. It towered over the two, arms and legs like tree trunks, chest like a barrel. Tattered rags were tied around its body, a tattered, ragged hood over its head, only revealing a set of glowing yellow eyes. Shelley collapsed to the ground, lantern forgotten. The beast stared at Tokoyami, as he returned its gaze.

"Nomu."

The creature, the Nomu, reached up and pulled down it's hood: bulging eyes, exposed, pulsating brain, large hard, almost beak-like lips and bizarrely square teeth. The creature pulled it's mouth back in a horrendous smile.

"Bird-Nose." The Nomu nodded.

"My friend, your services are needed once again. Enemies are at the gates and we need your strength."

"Friends need help? Then I help." The Nomu nodded.

"Excellent," Tokoyami places a hand on Shelley's back, "This is Mitchell Shelley and he will take you back to the castle."

Shelly opened his mouth to speak.

"You will be paid triple," Tokoyami cut him off, "I expect him to be there in a day."

"Bird-Nose not come?"

"Sadly no, there are others I need to find. But Shiozaki will be there."

"Nice Lady." Nomu nodded.

* * *

"Damnation! I am a _friend_!"

Tokoyami dodged another swipe from the gnarled, wooden hand. The tree creature lumbered towards towards Tokoyami as he landed. His hand thrusted out, a glowing symbol on his palm.

"Tell her I'm sorry, but I will defend myself!"

A burst of fire shot out of his palm, igniting a portion of the tree's shoulder. Tokoyami glanced over his shoulder, and noticed something whizz towards his head. He ducked under it and rolled. The walking rose bush aimed another volley of thorns, tendrils outstretched.

"Dammit,"

Before it could fire another volley of thorns, Tokoyami shot a breath of flame out from his beak. The rose bush ignited, and collapsed into a flailing pile. He leapt back to his feet, a dagger drawn. A horde of vaguely humanoid Mushrooms approaches menacingly.

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed.

The plants suddenly stopped their assault, and bowed. Tokoyami sheathed his dagger and also took a knee, bowing his head. A young woman appeared, dressed in a green robe. Her red hair was in a flowing bowl cut, her eyes and nose hidden. As she grew closer, Tokoyami noticed her slightly green tinted skin, gnarled walking staff with a lantern hanging off the top of it, and the collection of small mushroom beings behind her.

"Keeper of the Green." Tokoyami bowed deeper, "I apologize for my actions, but they would not listen to me."

"Because, they were built, to guard and protect, not listen and respond," the Keeper replied, "But perhaps, they are, too zealous in, that task. The Black Hand, incident and the Rot, proved that one can never, be too careful."

"My apologies for such short notice, but we are once again in need of your assistance."

"Another, crisis? What, is it, this time?"

"The Grundymen."

The Keeper paused.

"That's impossible. I would have, sensed his, return. The Parliaments, of the Green, and the Grey, have said, nothing."

"I don't think it's Solomon Grundy himself," Tokoyami shook his head, "Recall that offshoot that the Seven Soldiers found."

"Hrm. I had, assumed it, was a rumor, spread by, the Witchboy. You, know, how, Klarion can be."

"Well, we have seen them ourselves from another incident. More importantly, this offshoot can multiply."

"Hrm. That is, different," the Keeper paused, "And, you want me to, help battle, them to keep Castle Dasomia, safe."

"Of course."

"I will be, there shortly. Will, I be, alone?"

"There are defenders present, but I cannot return yet."

"The Dwellers, will not be, there. The Wildcats, spoke to me, and they are, busy with, their own affairs. The birth, of their heir."

"...That leaves one more."

Tokoyami paused, listening for the sounds around him.

"Why did it have to be Slaughter Swamp? Why is it always swamps? Why can't any of these people live in emnormal/em places."

Tokoyami grimaced as a toad hopped past him. He frowned as something shot out and snagged the toad. Tokoyami spun around, ready as he saw a trio of short, malformed creatures staring at him: they were short, squat beings, with gangly limbs, protruding bellies, and a collection of purple balls on their heads. The lead beast gobbled down the toad it held and smiled at Tokoyami with bloodstained teeth.

"What manner of beast are you?" Tokoyami wondered out loud as he reached behind him.

With a giggle the lead beast tore several of the balls on it's head and flung them at Tokoyami. The bird-headed man pulled out a dagger and flung it at the beast. Blade and balls made contact at the same time, as the blade embedded itself into the lead beast's forehead and the balls attached themselves to Tokoyami's arm. His eyes widened in horror as the balls began to expand and engulf his arm. Without a word, fire engulfed the arm and the balls, melting them. The other two beast scrambled backwards, warily keeping their distance.

"Devils? Lesser daemons?"

The two beast quick yanked off fistfuls of their balls and hurled them at Tokoyami. The Sorcerer dove out of the way, landing the muck and fetid waters of the swamp. He shot back up, soaked to the bone and fired a burst of fire out of his beak. One of the beast leapt out of the way, but the other became engulfed by the flames and collapsed.

"One left."

The devil giggled and pointed behind Tokoyami, the wicked smile growing larger as every second passed.

Tokoyami snuck a glance behind him as he withdrew another blade and flung it between the creature's eyes. He took a second look before fully turning his attention to the crowd behind him:

A veritable horde of identical beast clamored around, all of their eyes on him.

"Damnation. A curse is strung…"

"ENOUGH!"

A female voice called out. The horde scrambled back, fear in their eyes. A figure dressed in all-covering green robes appeared, floating over the swampy ground. A sleeved arm rose and a gloved hand pointed directly at the beast.

"No more! Your duty is to guard, not to attack!"

One of the beast murmured something in a guttural, unrecognizable language.

"I don't care, get back in the muck. You can eat all the frogs and fish you want, this one is a friend."

The horde sulked back into the swamp, vanishing as quickly as they appeared. The figure turned to Tokoyami and pulled her hood down. Empty space looked back at him.

"Fumikage! So good to see you! Sorry about my little guard daemon problem."

"What manner of beast was that?"

"I merged grapes with an imp. I think it worked out fairly well, do you like them?"

"No," Tokoyami motioned to his soaked and dirtied apparel.

"A moment," the figure motioned with two outstretched fingers, tracing a circle in the air, "Naelc sih sehtolc."

Tokoyami's clothing suddenly dried, returning to pristine condition.

"It's been a while since you've come and visited me, come, come! I have some tea on."

"Lady Hagakure, there is a greatly more pressing matter at hand."

"I know. But tea first!" Hagakure motioned behind her.

"...As you wish."

Tokoyami splashed through the muck as Hagakure glided along the surface of the swamp.

"You'll have to excuse the guardians, the Ghost Breaker is back."

Tokoyami frowned, "Again?"

"The man doesn't know the difference between invisibility and spectral presence."

The two reached a cottage in the middle of a dry area. With a wave of her hand the door opened.

"After you."

"My thanks."

Tokoyami entered the cottage, and looked around. The hall stretched far beyond the dimensions of the cottage.

"...The House?"

"Of course!" Hakagure replied as she removed her cloak, "Hang up your cloak, please."

With a slight frown, Tokoyami did so.

"Come, come, There's one other g-"

" **I AM BAYTOR!** "

"...Why is _He_ here?"

"He likes to visit. And he makes wonderful tea cakes."

A spindly limbed being appeared: It's arms and legs were long, crooked and thin, it's head consisted of a tube with a maw of flat, square teeth.  
Worse, it wore nothing more than a red dress.

"...Baytor," Tokoyami's eye twitched.

" **I AM BAYTOR!** "

"Now, now, Baytor. You are both guest in my home, and no harm will come to either of you."

" **I AM BAYTOR!** "

"Oh how wonderful! Yes, I would like some. Tokoyami?"

"Yes. Thank you."

With a nod Baytor slinked off. Hagakure grabbed Tokoyami's hand and lead him into another room: messy, haphazard piles of books, tomes, scrolls and more were sprawled over the ground, tables and chairs. In the middle of the room, a single round table sat, with little more than a tablecloth and crystal ball. Several chairs sat around it.

"Take a seat, take a seat."

Tokoyami sat in silence as the teapot, samovar, tea cups, plates and other utensils flittered through the air and landed on the table.

"It's a very different blend. A gift."

"I see."

Tokoyami sat in silence as Hagakure continued on about the tea. The samovar skittered across the table, followed by the teapot, and quickly set to work making the tea. After a moment, the teacup skittered across the table and sat upon Tokoyami's saucer.

Without a word, Tokoyami took the cup and took a sip.

" **I AM BAYTOR!** "

Baytor placed a plate covered in buns on the table. Without a word, the demon skittered away.

"...But enough about my troubles, what brings you here today?"

"The Grundymen approach."

"...Ah."

"...Is that all you have to say?"

"It's unexpected. How many and when?"

"When I left, Yaoyorozu said at least three days. Their number is unknown."

"Who's there?"

"Yanagi, Kuroiro, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. I sent for Shiozaki, Nomu and the Keeper. They should be there."

"Let's find out."

Hagakure snapped her fingers. The tea set and dishes scuttled away, leaving only the crystal ball behind.

"Wohs su Eltsac Aimosad." she waved a hand over the ball.

It quickly gave off a brilliant light, revealing scenes of battle before them:

Shiozaki and Yaoyorozu stood side by side, swords out as the pale, gaunt figures approached them.

Midoriya kicked one in the groin and blew something into its face, as the Monster picked one up and hurled it into a crowd of others.

One of the creatures lunged at Kuroiro, only for his shadowy mantle to consume the entire being.

Another of the pale creatures had turned against the others, a wide grin on its face.

"I don't see the Keeper or Nomu," Hagakure mused.

"Damnation, we'll never make it back in time."

"Ah ah ah! I have been working on something!" Hagakure shot up.

Tokoyami watched in silence as she began to make arcane motions with her hands and finally slammed both hands on the table.

"DEEN A KCALB ELOH LATROP EREH!"

The table vanished.

* * *

"Shiozaki, I think we need more than just 'faith will intervene', here." Yaoyorozu grimaced as she pulled her sword out of a Grundyman's head.

Before Shiozaki could respond a black hole opened above one of the Grundymen. It looked up for a moment as a heavy, circular wooden table fell out of the portal and crushed it. Shiozaki and Yaoyorozu stared at it for a moment.

"The Gods pick interesting ways to intervene," Shiozaki mused.

* * *

"AH! My table!" Hagakure moaned, "I liked that table!"

"Isn't this…."

"The Warp spell. From the Black Mist? It's perfectly safe to travel through. CAIN!"

A tall, lanky man with a flowing red beard peeked into the room.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Keep an eye on things, I'm off for business."

"As you wish."

Without another word, Hagakure leapt through the portal. A moment later, Tokoyami followed her.

* * *

Something green slammed down on the grundyman as it approached. Shiozaki and Yaoyorozu glanced at it. Hagakure waved back.

"Hi Everyone! Fumikage let me know what happened….Also have you seen my table? It's mahogany. I'd like it back if possible."

"Tragically, the table has been destroyed," Shiozaki replied, "But we can discuss that later."

"Right," Hagakure snapped her fingers: her cloak reappeared on her, "Who needs the most help?"

"Midoriya."

* * *

Midoriya chuckled as he wiped the blood from the side of his head. He sat slumped against a rock, battered and bloody. In front of him, Spot stood, wielding a broken off tree as a club.

"...Spot, look, I know you said not to make those deals, but I'm really hoping The Fallen all come to collect. Gives me a fighting chance at least." He paused.  
"Hell, I think I own the Choronzon and Abnegazar something as well. Let'm all come."

"Izuku, these have been the best years of my life, but it's still only a small portion of that," Spot replied, "But even so, I will not let you fall."

"PRAW ETAG OT NAECO!"

A swirling mass of black energy opened beneath the feet of the Grundymen and sucked them into it. After a moment, the gate vanished as Hagakure appeared.

"You're welcome Izuku."

"Hagakure." Midoriya pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, "Always know exactly when to show up. And thank you."

Hagakure snapped her fingers. The end of Midoriya's cigarette lit up.

"How are the others doing?"

"The Keeper brought her whole damn arborium. Where's the boss?"

"He went after their leader."

"...Where's _his_ boss?"

* * *

Tokoyami dodged another wild punch and flung a knife into the head of the grundyman.

"He should be here….I sensed him."

Tokoyami avoided another grundyman's attack, and quickly drove another blade between it's ribs. Another approached him, sword in hand. A burst of fire shot from Tokoyami's beak, engulfing the attacker. Something smashed into the side of Tokoyami's head, forcing him back. Another blow brought him to his knees. More grundymen swarmed him, grabbing his limbs and holding him in place. The last leapt onto his back and held Tokoyami's head up.

"So then….This is the guy I heard about?"

A figure dressed head to toe in tattered black rags approached. He held out a hand.

"Bubaigawara. I'm thinking I need a cool name though, like Riot, or Multiplex or Mob Rule or The Silent Majority or something. No, those are all stupid."

"...What?"

"It's nothing. SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Look, it's nothing personal, I…..Look, it's complicated alright?"

"You're a Grundyman and you're destroying towns, what's so complicated about that?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's about revenge. And Reason. And….and...look, like I said, it's complicated."

Tokoyami glanced at Bubaigawara's hand: a black ring gleamed in the twilight.

"...You're one of them."

"No. Yes. I'm clearly a representative of the Parliament of the Orange."

"...Then this is just carrying on what _he_ wanted."

"...Yes. Guys, pull him apart. We'll take the castle soon. We're never taking the castle."

Tokoyami grinned and began to mutter.

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD! I can't hear you."

Tokoyami continued, ignoring him.

"Hey! You! No, the other you, make him talk more."

One of the Grundymen shambled over and kicked Tokoyami in the face.

"NOW BE QUIET! KEEP TALKING!"

"So with wicked glee,  
We set him free.  
And there is two lines left for me."

"...Oh no."

"BEGONE! BEGONE! This form of man!" Tokoyami smiled.

"Arise!-"

A pillar of flame engulfed Tokoyami and the grundymen surrounding him. Bubaigawara stumbled back, frantically trying to put out his flaming rags. The fires dimmed and vanished, leaving a single hunched and crouched figure in the middle of the scorched earth. After a moment, he stood, revealing himself: A massive yellow-skinned humanoid, his muscles tensed and straining against the thin black cloth that made up his uniform. Behind him, a flowing purple cape touched the ground. The creature's bald head resembled that of a vultures, it's eyes the color of pure red, and it's beak ending in a wicked point. The creature grinned revealing a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"THE DEMON! ETRIGAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the creature finished his rhyme.

"...Oh, that's great." Bubaigawara struggled to his feet. More Grundymen approached, ready to fight.

"So the boy summons me into a war?  
PERFECT! That's what this is for!"

Etrigan grinned as a fiery portal opened in the air near him. The demon reached in and pulled out a long broadsword.

"This palace in danger?  
COME NOW! Don't be a stranger!  
I'll give you a warm welcome, I promise, I tell…."

Etrigan leapt forward, and decapitated several grundymen in a single swing.

"JUST LIKE THE ONES I DELIVER IN HELL!  
You threaten, you invaded, this place you've chose?  
Now you face the League of Shadows!"

Flames shot out of Etrigan's maw, engulfing a crowd of the grundymen. Bubaigawara turned to run.

"Leaving so soon? Why we've just begun!  
There's no reason to leave, you shall be adored!  
The army falters as we search for some fun!  
Why not wait and see what's in store?  
Be kind! Be a pal! Don't say we're a bore!  
But if you insist on this path, EAT SWORD!"

Etrigan hurled his sword through the air at Bubaigawara. The blade stabbed through his chest, and pinned him to the ground as he collapsed. Etrigan appeared above him, and slammed a foot on his head.

"The best part about the Grundymen and their masses?  
I don't have to go and defeat every one of their asses!  
This magic, your quirk, it's not so fun.  
When all I have to do is deal with just one."

Etrigan stomped down. As his foot made contact with the ground, he looked up: the masses of grundymen began to dissolve, leaving piles of mud.

"And with that, my job is done.  
Time to let the other bask in the sun.  
The task complete, I have completed the plan  
Now return, return to the form of man."

Fire once again engulfed Etrigan. After a moment, it faded and vanished, leaving Tokoyami in the middle of scorched earth.

"...It seems we've won again," Tokoyami sighed, "And now…."

"Fumikage!" Hagakure's voice called out.

He turned to see her peeking out of another black gate.

"We're all returning to the House of Mystery. Cain and Baytor have prepared a feast! Will you attend?"

"...I suppose I shall. It better not be Abel again."

Without another word, Tokoyami followed her into the gate and vanished.

* * *

**Discussions with Madam Xanadu on the League of Shadows.**

**They're not the first to form, but they are the first to choose something other than Shadowpact as their name. I suppose it is to be expected, they believe they have much more to do with their lives. But their members? That I can discuss.**

* * *

**Yanagi AKA The Dead Girl**

**She insisted on being called things like "Deadgirl", "Deadwoman", "Living Dead Girl", "Dead Girl Superstar" and "The Ghost with the Most". No,** **I don't know where she would get such ridiculous names from.**   
**She's forgotten at least part of her past. Mentioned something about a monastery and finding her killer, but realistically that's not going to happen.**   
**Wizards and Witches trade in life and death, the person who killed her may be long gone. Or still around.**   
**Who knows?**   
**Besides, she admits she likes unlife and everything that comes with being a ghost.**   
**She's worried she might just disappear.**

* * *

**Kuroiro AKA The Shade**

**He claims he was born in the Shadowlands, a dimension far beyond our own.**   
**I think he's lying. Swift was always a liar.**   
**And he reeks of Swift.**

* * *

**Yaoyorozu Momo AKA The Shining Knight**

**She's not from here. Said she's from some Island nation in the far-off see where Women are in charge of everything.**   
**Seems tedious to me.**   
**She does have magic, the tattoos all over her body? Summoning runes of some sort.**   
**She's a very nice girl, perhaps too nice and too self-sacrificing.**

* * *

**Midoriya Izuku and his Monster**

**Ah, the Man who Mastered the Bad** **Idea. His mentor was the Hellblazer. Not the best teacher a boy could have, but not the worst either.**   
**He's read the Books of Magic and he's a decent successor to the long line of trenchcoat wearing** **brigadiers.**   
**The Monster? No idea. Claims to have been kicked out of hell for being too nice, and you know what?**   
**I believe him.**   
**….Gemworld? Ah, He denies it, but he may have had a fling with a princess there, and I believe they're actually together.**   
**I know, it's shocking. Especially for him.**   
**I've met her, she's a lovely girl. Really too good for him, but that's love.**   
**You know, the realization you'd do _anything_ for a person no matter what.**

* * *

**Shiozaki Ibara AKA Fate**

**Sometimes you wonder how exactly a girl like her ends up with a mantle like his.**   
**What? No, the mantle she takes is that of one of the Lords of Order.**   
**Another Lord of Order is part of the Quintessence.**   
**It basically means she's an equal** **to someone she worships.**   
**Sometimes I wonder how that girl takes it.**   
**Or if she's realized it**

* * *

**THE NOMU**

**I heard he was made of dark magics** **and human experiments…..Pardon?**   
**Resurrection Man? No, I don't think grave robbing has anything to do with it.**   
**He's a monster, but he's a monster that listens to them.**   
**Strangely, he gets along best with Shiozaki. Perhaps they knew each other in a different life.**

* * *

**The Keeper of the Green**

**She's certainly nicer than Swamp Thing ever was.**   
**No, I don't know why she talks like that.**

* * *

**Hagakure Tooru AKA The Enchantress**

**Ah, the world's greatest Magician.**   
**No, I don't know why she's invisible.**   
**She's a bit of a weird one,** **if I'm honest.**   
**A young woman living in the middle of Slaughter Swamp in the House of Mysteries isn't normal…..But then again, nothing really is.**   
**…..I do want to know how in the seven circles of Hell she managed to win the House from Constantine.**   
**They probably cheated.**

* * *

**Tokoyami Fumikage/The Demon Etrigan**

**…...I don't know how he became bond** **to Etrigan. He's the Third Person I know who's been stuck to that thing.**   
**The poor boy.**   
**I'd never wish such a fate upon anyone, but here we are.**


End file.
